In packaging operations in which bags are filled with a product and then sealed, the filled and sealed bags will often emerge from the sealing equipment, or from combined filling and sealing equipment, in a vertically upright orientation, with each bag resting on the base of the bag with the seal at the top. For transport and packaging, however, it may be advantageous to place the bags in a horizontal orientation, with each bag resting on its face with the base at one end and the seal at the other. Accordingly, a mechanized solution for turning the bags from the upright orientation into the horizontal orientation would be desirable.